


Holly Jolly Christmas

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, a very merry drarry christmas, day eight of twenty-five, mainly about scorpius and teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day eight- scorpius and teddy try to come up with the perfect christmas gift for their dads
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Kudos: 53





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> day eight of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

Christmas was coming up soon, in only a few days, and Scorpius and Teddy still had no idea what to get their dads this year. Their dads always gave them the best gifts, so the two boys decided that they needed to repay the favor by getting the men the best Christmas gift ever!

The problem was, that neither boy knew what to get their dads. What did adults want for Christmas anyway? Scorpius didn’t think that they’d appreciate toys like they normally got him, so else did that leave for gift ideas?

Teddy had suggested that they ask one of their many Aunts or Uncles, but Scorpius had declined. He didn’t need any help coming up with a gift idea! He may need help getting the gift, but he didn’t need help coming up with an idea. So here Scorpius and Teddy sat in the older boy’s bedroom, trying to come up with an idea.

“What about Quidditch stuff?” suggested Teddy, “They like Quidditch, right? Weren’t they both seekers at Hogwarts?”

“No, we can’t get them Quidditch stuff,” sighed Scorpius.

“What? Why not?”

“Because,” Scorpius emphasized, “Aunt Ginny and Uncle Oliver always get them Quidditch stuff. They don’t need more.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right,” said Teddy in realization, “Oh I got it! What if we got them like matching jumpers or something? I’ve seen other couples on the telly do it.”

“No,” whined Scorpius, “they’d never wear them.”

“Fine, what if we made them something?”

That got Scorpius’ attention, he’d always loved making stuff with his hands. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we, like, make them something. Like draw a picture, or make them a card, something like that.”

Scorpius started nodding, “That’s a good idea. But do we make them? Cards and drawings are too simple.”

“Um, I don’t know. We could make them mugs, they always seem to use those.”

“That’s it!” shouted Scorpius, “We’ll make them each a mug, one for Dad and one for Papa.”

The next day they went over to their Aunt Ginny and Luna’s house, and got to work making their mugs. Aunt Luna was a lot of help, as pottery was a favorite hobby of hers, while Aunt Ginny just sat and watched them attempt to make mugs. In the end they ended up with two clay figures that vaguely resembled mugs, one glazed dark green and the other a deep red.

They put them into a small box together and wrapped them up in a light blue wrapping paper. On The tag they wrote: _To- Dad and Papa, From- Teddy and Scorpius _. Once at home they put the box under the tree and simply waited until Christmas morning.__

____

____

They ended up loving the mugs, and used them almost every single day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day nine!


End file.
